Untitled Xover
by kenmeishouri
Summary: Well first off this x-overs with the game Golden Sun. Now, Kai dies...don't kill me! Kill the author...I didn't write this...anyway Kai comes back wa pretty girl and things start to heat up for the two...KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok peepsI know that this lil story is Beyblade butI have a very insistent friend who won't get off my back untilI get it posted on some sort of site!! Soo here's the story!! Oh btw my friend couldn't think up of a title for her story so if u can think up of one or so let us know!! :)

Just to let everyone know I did not write this! My friend did...so all credit goes to her! Well most of it....anyway

DISCLAIMER!--We DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for unrecognisable characters....

Chapter 1 -- The Loss Unbearable

They still had no idea how it happened, but it did and there was nothing more they could do about it. It was still kind of painful to talk about it but they figured they would have to face it sooner or later. He was dead but even when he was alive in his opinion he was dead to everyone else. Soon after the accident he was he was completely forgotten, or so he thought. Still not known to him was the fact that there was someone who cared for him, and it was someone he would least expect. It was his grandfather, Votaire, but the reason it's hard to believe is because of the way he treated the young slate haired boy Kai.

"Why would Kai kill himself; it's just not logical?!"

"I don't know Tyson, but all we can do now is hope he's in a better place."

"So Rei what are you doing?"

"I'm working on a paper for school; why do you ask?"

"I....I just wanted to know what you thought of Kai killing himself."

"Well, ofcourse I mourn for him but there's no use in getting all upset about it; I mean all it's going to do is make the pain of his loss more unbearable."

Little did they know that Kai's spirit was watching and listening to every word they said.

"So they do care about me; boy I made a mistake by killing myself."

'But is it too late to change what I have done?'

"God I really screwed up this time; why didn't I see it before? They really do care about me; I think; I can't be sure about Rei; he didn't show a bit of remorse over my death."

No one knew his true feelings towards life because he always kept them hidden away deep within his cold exterior. But now he was beginning to regret his attitude; it is after all what got him into this fine mess.

'Maybe God will see it in himself to give me another chance. But I doubt it.'

That's when he heard the ice cold voice coming from below; he quickly went to see what the cause of the commotion was, but when he got there he was completely horrified. Never before had Rei lost a battle until now.

A/N: ok cliffie!! who did Rei lose to? Find out in the next chapter! of ?????

So sorry that this chappie is so short!


	2. Chapter2

DISCLAIMER!--We DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for unrecognisable characters....

Chapter 2 -- ??

"What do you want Aubrey! I know it's you wh has been hunting on my land; so I wanted to know why!"

"How can you be so dense?!?!?!?! You should know why; it's because I like to annoy you."

"Well you best stop you little nuasance!"

"Fine I'll stop; for now that is."

"Fine"

And with that said he teleported away; Kai still unaware of what actually happened decided not to pry into Rei's life, decided to take his leave.

"Good Lord Rei what happened!!"

"Oh....nothing I just had a little argument with Aubrey nothing more."

"What did you do this time?"

"All I did was hunt on his land."

"You know he hates that!!!"

"I know that! that's why I do it; to get on his nerves!"

"You know he's really going to kill you someday; I mean let's face it he's never really harbored any feelings for you even if he is your older brother."

"Darn that bitch why did she have to go and change me?"

"The only reason she did it was to spite Alexander."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now; you're a rampie and there's now way to change it."

Elsewhere

Meanwhile in another world Isaac and company wre desperately searching for Mars lighthouse. But on the way to the lighthouse they came across a treasure chest containing an unknown item.

"Why don't we open it?"

"Becasue it may be a mimic!"

"Well what should we do then Isaac?"

"Open it."

"Okay"

The next thing they knew they were all engulfed in a blinding golden lkight emitting from the treasure chest.

"I told ya'll we shouldn't have opened it!!!"

"Well how were we supposed to know this would happen?"

"Hey wait it's starting to fade!"

Whe the light fully faded they looked over to Isaac and saw a new and huge sword in his hands.

"Whre did you get that cool sword Isaac?"

"I don't know; after the light stopped it was just there."

"Well no use just arguing over it; we should go to the Jupiter lighthouse now, right?"

"Okay"

Little did they know that theywere goig to have a less than happy meeting with Karst and Agatio when they arrived at the lighthouse.

"Come on Agatio hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can Karst!!"

"We need to get to the lighthouse before that brat Isaac does!"

"Just because he killed Saturos and Menardi doesn't mean we should hate him."

"What are you saying?!?! Have you gone insane?!?!"

"Yeah, you're right I must be going soft or something."

"That's what I thought; now let's get to the lighthouse before they do!"

A/N: Alright peoples! Who are these guys? Karst and Menardi? Are they friend or foe to Isaac and company? Or will they be part of Isaac's company? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ????????


	3. Chapter3

DISCLAIMER!--We DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for unrecognisable characters....

Chapter 3 --

"Come one Garret we haven't got all day!"

"I'm coming!! Sheesh!"

"There's no use in keeping us waiting any longer than we have to!"

So then they quickly continued on their way to the lighthouse.

"Come one if we want to stop Felix from lighting the lighthouse then we have to beat him there!"

"Okay I'm coming Isaac."

"Yeah, chill Isaac; we'll get there sooner or later."

Later on in their journey they came across a creature of incredible stature, but by the time they got there it was already to late. All of a sudden they heard a loud thud.

"I'll go se what it was okay?"

"Okay go ahead."

When Garret arrived at the small valley he went completely pale at what he saw. The form of Isaac lying there in his own blood filled his thoughts. Then he way a huge ogre with a huge bloody mace in his hands. He yelled for the others to come, but much to his surprise they didn't come at all. He went to see what was wrong only to find them all hypnotized into a deep sleep.

"Come on ya'll; wake up!"

"Oh screw it I've gotta help Isaac!"

He didn't know that all this was a trap to capture all of them; as it turned out the Isaac that he saw was a fake. The real Isaac was out looking around.

"Oh man; where did he go?"

"I guesss I'll have to go look for him."

Garret hurried off to try and save the fake Isaac only to fall into a deep hole in the middle of the path.

"Where the hell did this hole come from?"

Kai

"Oh man why did I just have to go tet myself killed!"

Dojo

"Man it's not fair Kenny!"

"I know Tyson, but we can't change what has already happened."

"Yeah Tyson I know it's not fair and it shouldn't have happened, but it did."

"Max how on earth can you be calm at a time like this?; I mean our team captain just got killed for God's sake!"

(A/N: Rinku is a girl!!)

While Max, Kenny, and Tyson argued Rinku and Rei were busy working on blading techniques to notice all the yelling.

"Go Drigger!"

"Go Gemini Elf!"

"Tiger Claw!"

"Stun Arrow!"

And as usual both blades landed out of the beydish at the same time.

"Man; no matter how hard I try I never win, GRRRR!!"

"Well at least it was a tie and you didn't lose."

"Well living with you is like losing!"

"Yeah, fine whatever."

"God they argue a lot."

"Grr."

Kai

"Oh come on! Just because you're dead is no excuse to act like that!"

"Are you sure there's no other way that I can be brought back to life?"

"Well maybe, there is one way to get you to come back to life."

"How?"

"Well in another workd there is a young boy named Isacc who know a magic that is capable of bringing someone who is dead back to life."

"Where can I find this boy?" (demanding ain't he?)

"On the outskirts of a village called Tolbi."

"Okay thanks Juri."

So Kai quickly went on his way to ----- to the outskirts of Tolbi to request this boy's help. But then he remembered that he didn't know what the boy looked like.

"Juri you idiot; you forgot to tell me what he looks like!!! Oh well I guess I'll just have to ask around."

The first person he talked to was the Mayor of Tolbi who had seen what he looked like, but stated that he would only tell kai what he looked like if he won the next Colasso Tournament.

Sure Kai was angry about this but at the moment he was desprate enough to accept the mayor's deal.

"Fine I'll play in your little tournament."

He quickly won the first round but the next round wouold end up being harder than any fight he's ever been in. He was on the second and last fight of the tournament against the king of fighters himself; Colasso.

"So I have to new little dolly to play with?

"Shut up and fight already!" (lil short on the temper! he must really want to be alive!)

"Okay I squash you flat!!!"

The fight went on for a good three hours but much to everyones surprise Kai came out victorious. (doesn't he always? i mean he's go-....uh....nevermind! eep!)

A/N: Will Kai win against the mighty Colasso? or will he perish like all others before him? and IF he does win will the mayor tell him what Isaac looks like? and if he does will Kai be able to find him?


	4. Chapter4

DISCLAIMER!--We DO NOT own any of the characters EXCEPT for unrecognisable characters....

Chapter 4 --

Kai

"So I have to new little dolly to play with?"

"Shut up and fight already!" (A/N: lil short on the temper! he must really want to be alive!)

"Okay I squash you flat!!!"

The fight went on for a good three hours but much to everyones surprise Kai came out victorious. (doesn't he always? i mean he's go-....uh....nevermind! eep!)

Garret

"Get me out of this hole!!"

"There's no use yelling; no ne will ever hear you."

"Who are you!"

"I'm the one who put the hole there."

When he looked up he found a man with a blue cloak on.

"Why did you trap me in here!"

"Because I need you help in capturing Isaac."

"What?!?!"

"I know him, and if he knew one of his team mates was in trouble he would quickly come to their rescue. So in other words I'm going to use you as bait to ensure that Isaac comes and falls into my trap."

And as soon as Garret looked up again he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, and soon after that he fell into unconsciousness.

"Garret!! Where the heck are you?!" A loud voice rang in still silence of his surroundings. "Oh I give up!"

"I guess I really am going to need the others help. Oh I've got a headache."

"Mia do you honestly think tht you're the only one with a headache right now?"

"Why don't you shut up Ivan?!"

"Yeah fine whatever."

"You guys don't you think we should look for Isaac and Garret?"

"You mean they're not here?"

"No."

As they searched they began to hear a faint yelling noise.

"What was that?"

"Oh god the forest is haunted we have to get out of here!!"

"Oh come on it's prbably a monster attacking someone so we will help them!"

A/N: So once again I LEAVE YOU HANGING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! find out what happens to Mia and the gang on the next chappie!!

Oh! I'm sooo evil!!!


End file.
